The present invention relates to anti-microbial silver oxide formulations, and, more particularly, to anti-microbial silver oxide formulations having improved whiteness characteristics.
Silver and various silver derivatives are known to have anti-microbial properties. Commercial applications of such products include impregnated bandages, mold-free and odor-free textiles, and various kinds of skin creams. In addition, there exist several oral medicines that utilize silver as an active ingredient, including anti-smoking lozenges containing silver acetate (AgC2H3O2), breath mints coated with silver, and silver nitrate solutions for treating gum disease.
One particularly effective group of silver derivatives is the group of silver oxides. Of the oxides, silver(II) oxide is known to be more effective than Ag2O silver(I) oxide.
Skin creams containing silver(II) oxide have been reported to be efficacious in treating various medical conditions, including genital herpes, oral herpes, vaginitis, vaginal yeast infections, foot and nail fungus, burns, warts, and skin infections. These skin formulations are characterized by their creaminess and ease of application, which, inter alia, enables the polyvalent silver oxide to intimately contact the skin surface.
Disadvantageously, however, the various forms of silver oxide, and silver(II) oxide in particular, are dark gray or charcoal gray powders, and are thus extremely hard to hide within white creams used in various cosmetic or pharmaceutical topical applications. Moreover, the dark silver oxide particles may stain skin and clothing.
The inventor has perceived a need for further improvements in silver oxide formulations, and the subject matter of the present disclosure and claims is aimed at fulfilling this need.